fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:NyoRusiaVodka
Archivo:Irohajh.png| Sobre mi ¿Quién es NyoRusiaVodka? Soy yo, una tipa un poco distraída que en realidad soy muy fan de juegos de chicos una chicagamer *O* me gusta el anime sobre todo el Secret Service y Hetalia axis powers, me gusta dibujar, cantar etc. Wikis donde estoy * Wikirecetas (Muy Ausente) * Wiki Plantas vs Zombies (Ausente) * Wiki Fanloid (Muy Activa) * Bob Esponja wiki (Activa) * Steven Universe wiki (Activa) * Maze Runner Wikia (media activa) Mi imagen favorita ;D right Y a tamaño completo bicht! Gustos * La wiki * OUTLAST (EL JUEGO DE TERROR QUE AMO INFINITAMENTE!!) * La pizza *w* * Dibujar * La comida!!! * Los memes * Hola soy German * Juegagerman * Flappy Bird * Minecraft * Las galletas!! * Las gomitas :3 DIsgustos * Mis compañeros cerebritos (hijos de su madre) * Mi maestra * Las verduras * Que después ustedes me odien por el resto de mi vida xc (Por que si eso pasa ya no tendre ningún amigo) * Regeton * La canción de el Pollito pio * Los usuarios de wiki (Uno desecho una imagen mia ;-;) * KingGhats12 (lo odio después de mis compañeros :V) * COpias baratas de el juego de Slender the arrival osea (SlendyTubbies,SlendyPants y Swamp no se como se llame) de todas formas infancia destruida en 5...4..3..2..1 Mis páginas favoritas * Kuroi Mai y Towako * Shina Takane * Kasumi Matilda * Attakai Kaze * Kuroi Yusei * Kagamiko Shadaloo * Sankyu Togoshi * Takara Sora Mis parejas favoritas thumb|354px Mis canciones favoritas (de vocaloid) * Gumi Megpoid- Cierra los ojos * Oliver and Piper- Somebody I used to know * Oliver- When You´re Gone thumb|:3 * Miku Hatsune- Romeo and Cinderella * Luka Megurine- Double lariat * Vocaloid all cover- Heart beats * Rin y Len kagamine V3 Yuma y Oliver: ERROR * Rin y Len Kagamine- Juvenile * Miku Hatsune y Megurine Luka- Magnet * Rin y Len Kagamine- Trick and Treat * Miku Hatsune- Bacterial Contamination * Gakupo Kamui y Megurine Luka- Go Google it * Megurine Luka y Gumi Megpoid- Happy Synthesizer * Megurine Luka- Toeto * Piko Utatane- Pierrot * Megurine Luka- Circus Monster * Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine y KAITO- Dark Wood Circus * Miku Hatsune- Wide Knowlegde of Late Madness * Len Kagamine- Servant of evil * Rin y Len kagamine y Gumi Megpoid- First Love of Academy * Kasane Teto- Fukkireta * Gakupo Kamui- Owata * Miku Hatsune y Rin Kagamine- Colorful x Melody * Miku Hatsune- Ai kotoba * SF-A2 Miki y Kaito Shion- InSaNiTy * Miku Hatune- Melt * Rin Kagamine y Miku Hatsune- Promise Mis canciones favoritas de anime Mirai Nikki- Opening Lucky Star- Opening Lucky Star- Valentine Day Kiss Hetalia World series- Hataffute parade (Russia Versión) Hetalia Axis Powers- Carrots and Sticks Hetaloid- Double lariat Hetaloid Japón- Romeo and Cinderella Mis canciones favoritas (que no son de vocaloid ni de anime) ov7- tenemos un secreto Gloria Trevi- Todos me miran Paulina Rubio- Boys will be Boys MIKA ft. Ariana Grande- Popular song Mi firma frame|MENSAJEAME nwn --NyoRusiaVodka (discusión) 02:42 30 may 2014 (UTC)Tania--NyoRusiaVodka Amigos de la wiki thumb|mi mejor amiga usuario x3 (Ruke la shinigami loquisha xD) *Rukiiiii-chan!!! = Mi mejor amiga usuario x3 * La friki panda lol * Lukarin rin x3 * Hermana en la vida reald (enserio si es mi hermana) * KIRIII!!! thumb|:3 * Ginneh!! = Muy buena amigis * Toda una Matryoshka :D = Mi primera amiga de la wiki Algunas cositas que me gustan >///< NakoStarrYSora.jpeg|Esta es una pareja que AMO!! *w* Yo_y_flama44.png|Flamita y Yo Square_yo.png|Yo versión square x3 Mis fanloids (muchos) Bueno, aquí los ordene por cual cree primero, despues etc. Hace_muuucho_tiempo_no_dibujo_a_Rally_,.png|Rally Takami Kamira_just_be_friends.jpg|Kamira Masota 麻美_fuck.png|Hamiko Shadaloo Misui_ver._SNK.png|Toshiyuki Misui KITARO_BOX_3ds.jpg|Kitaro Akimura Picasion.com_2af0eaba7e0fd66d8ef5d5499a0b3ade.gif|Kotaro Akimura 8es un Gif) Nenplsseiku.jpg|Seiku Okamoto Xa.png|Tagane Tori (adoptado) Pony_misui_and_takkagi.png|Toshiyuki Kuroi Takkagi Mi galery Square_yo.png|Yo versión square x3 Rally_Titan_Colosal_n_n.png|WFT!! .____. Nenplsseiku.jpg|Seiku kawaii x3 (por ruki) Fan_art_de_Sota.png|Un dibujo para un concurso n.nU Kamira_just_be_friends.jpg|adsfasddafdafdad (aquí esta Kamira en modo super moe *w*) Pusheen_the_cat_kawaii.png|*w* hay aquí se ve bien kawaii *w* Nyu.png|Atorado en los ingredientes D: Patata_kawaiiiii.png|Pon a quien salga será tu patata kawaii Flood_kawaii_para_Kaganimelily.png|Asi estoy cuando digo si *A* ---------patatita_kawaii_u.png|Soy Kawaii! *-* Picture138.jpg| Shingeki.no.Kyojin.full.1575087-1-.jpg|Plz Simulador_de_gato_bitch!.png|Mi simulador de Gato :U Yo_y_nyo.png|Kira y yo! Comienzo de otoño x3 Mi frase del dia, plz " Todo lo que me desees que Dios te lo multiplique " Parejas de fanloids que me gustan NakoStarrYSora.jpeg|SoraXNakoXStarrY Para_Azien_y_Anya_de_Alyss.png|Rally y Cris AJxSO.png|Junko X Seiku MitoxLin_full_1165616865648.png|Maito X Lin >o< Awwwww_Hamiko_X_Matt_que_hermosa_parejita.png|Matt y Hamiko x3 R_&_c_YuseixMisui.jpg|Misui X Yusei Love.png|Matilda x Hikaru Quehehechoporque.png|Kaze y Oliver un amor tan grande como el universo ;D 360px|thumb